CRUSH
by CosmicMoon
Summary: A neglected abused girl suddenly comes in to the mind of Minoru the day she moves in. He never noticed her before that much since the whole school hated her or just neglected her. She carries with a dark secret and Minoru becomes curious of it.


-.- can't believe I'm actually starting this, I didn't think that I'd write a chobits story, but I hope you like it, it just kind of came into mind after I watched Carrie (I wish I read the book instead of watching the movie...) and then read a little bit of Chobits. It became an interesting mix in my head. As far as Carrie goes, I'm taking a bit from it writing it's storyline yet not and stuff...it won't be the same completely but similar to some extent so it's not going to be completely original but yet it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits..or anything from it. I only own Maki and Hikari Karashin

=======

Chapter 1: Hikari Karashin

=======

Walking out of his house on his way to school, Minoru sees moving trucks next door with people unloading household furnitures. A young girl with a uniform that belonged to the same school he went to emerged from the trucks, her legs closely together walking in a slight limp. He recognized the girl immediately, Hikari Karashin, a girl greatly resented by the school. She had no friends, no social standing, no one liked her, the stuck up kids made fun of her and played nasty jokes on her, she stuttered, she walked strangely, and everyone just completely avoided her. About a month ago, she had some kind of company because of a laptop persocom but that only made situations worse for her with it always getting stolen. He turns around and continues to walk without a second thought. He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't do anything to help her. No one could..  
  
When he was about halfway there, something in his mind made him stop and look back. She was walking with her head down as her small blonde persocom piped about all the things around her. Once she caught up she stopped for a moment.   
  
"Good morning, Kokubunji-san." Her persocom chirped.  
  
"Good morning.."  
  
"The School is less than 500 steps away from where we stand, would you be so kind as to assist my master to find school. From where we have relocated to she cannot find the school on her own."  
  
"Sure." he answered and started to walk again.  
  
She started to walk as well as the persocom started to hold a one sided conversation. Hikari didn't say a word, she only kept her head down. Minoru was a little curious of what she looked like because that was how she always walked around so he had never actually seen her face and her hair was quite long so that didn't help much, he glanced at her slightly but kept walking. Another question came to mind when they were about there.  
  
"Why is it that you moved?"  
  
Hikari slightly turned her head but then the blonde persocom cut off her conversation with herself and looked up at him. "The reason we have relocated is not avaliable to anyone who isn't part of the family."  
  
He didn't say anything to that, feeling awkward talking to just her persocom he continued to just walk, wondering why Hikari would have to move. The school he went to was an expensive private school so it would be unusual for someone to move since they normally lived in a nice mansion. The house next door to his was barely a house.. Strange to place to such a house sight by his since the house next door was a one story, two roomed, shack. He couldn't figure it out but ignored it.   
  
They reached the school and the second they stepped onto campus he glanced in her direction but she had disapeared. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. She was no where in sight. "Hey Minoru!" one of his friends called out.  
  
He looked over and his friend, Shinta, came over to him. "You look a little..well..blank, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Thorughout the day he actually noticed her more. He never really paid attention to anyrthing that went on at school..It was just somewhere he ahd to go, chat with a few friends but nothing that took up his entire life. The more he noticed, he saw that Hikari was actually in all of his classes, but she was always alone. He felt sorry for her, but couldn't find the courage in himself to even talk to her.

===============

School was out now. She couldn't believe how good of a day it was for her. For the first time him her life, someone had talked to her nicely. She faintly smiled to herself at the thought. She heard her Persocom gasp and looked directly into her face. "Karashin-san is smiling?"  
  
Hikari blushed in embarrasment and looked away. "Maki hasn't seen Hino-san smile in so long!!"  
  
"It's nice having a change of mood for the day." she said slightly laughing.  
  
Maki's grin grew wider. "Hino-san! You're not stuttering!"  
  
"I guess when I'm happy, I become normal."  
  
"It's unfortunate that you're limping."  
  
Hikari looked down at her ankle. The ankle she sprained because of her wretched mother, she had never said a word about it, because it healed so improperly, she had been limping for years. Hikari ignored it though, she was use to it. "One day.. when I get away from my mother...I'll fix my ankle."  
  
She hummed to herself as she attempted to walk steady. She was just in such a good mood, her heart had forgotten what it was like to be happy. It almsot felt like nothing coule spoil this moment. Until she came up to her street. She looked upon her house and all her emotions drained from her heart and it was as Death had brushed her slightly. She suddenly she remembered why her life was so miserable. Her heart dropped with her head and Maki jumped down on her shoulder as a solem look engraved her face. "Hino-san.."  
  
"..I-I..don't want to go back...I-I don't w-want to go to her! Maki..I d-don't know what to do..I'm suddenly afraid for my life.."  
  
Maki's face had become more stern now and her voice was no longer chirpy bur solid and almost cold. "The process of C.R.U.S.H. is going underway. It had failed once, but I assure you, Hino-san, the next will not fail, and no one will be lost.  
  
"..Of c-course..."  
  
"Remember..As long as you don't make your mother unhappy, you will be ok."  
  
Hikari nodded and walked slowly to her house. Her happy mood seemed lost now, even though she desperately wanted it back. She looked upon the old beat up house with much grief and sighed heavily. 'So this is what I get to atone for my sins? I can't believe that the last time it didn't work... What could've happened?' she thought bitterly.  
  
She opened the old rusty gates and walked on the steps that was infested with the lawn that was terribly overgrown. She slowly opened the creaking door and went inside. A creepy aura surrounded the house as she entered and looked to her mother kneeling before the Cross in deep prayer. When Hikari closed the door, her mother silently ended the prayer and turned towards Hikari. A cold glare that always remained on her face seemed to become more cold since the incident that had occured. "Have you prayed yet?"  
  
"I-I just got h-home, Mama!" Hikari cried desperately.  
  
Her mother grabbed Hikari by the wrist. "What were you doing walking with that boy this morning?"  
  
"I-I..H-he was just walking me to s-school, mama, honest!"  
  
"I found a small closet that is perfect for your punishment, you must pray for forgiveness."  
  
She dragged her over to the staircase and opened the closet door. "N-NO Mama!! I don't want to!"  
  
She threw her into the closet and locked the door. "Now pray!"  
  
Hikari got on her knees, crying. 'Is there no God?' she thought. She looked upon the face of Jesus Christ crusified on the cross. His solem face looked away from hers, but the pain almost seemed the same...but different pains were felt between the two.  
  
Maki got up and brushed her dress off. "Hino-san...I have been searching on the internet and your mother is abusing you in everyway."  
  
Hikari sighed and sat normal. "I k-know...D-don't you t-think I know that?"  
  
"If you get enough of Kokubunji-san's attention then maybe..."  
  
Hikari shook her head. "There's no n-need to bring un-unessecary subjects... K-Kokubunji....he's t-too good of a p-person to be invovled in C.R.U.S.H."  
  
"Not for C.R.U.S.H. but if you become his friend then maybe you can have his house as an escape place."  
  
"I-I don't know, Maki... He's probably just being sympathetic... he's not going let someone like me in to his house."  
  
"Hino-san.."  
  
"...I just w-want t-to get out o-of this c-creepy closet."  
  
Hours upon hours went by and Hikari finished her homework and tried to keep herself busy. This was the longest time she was stuck in the closet... and this one was worse than the old one. Thinking of the old house made her think of the incident. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged her knees. Maki had gone in her stand by mode and went to sleep. "Ohnii-chan.." she whispered as she slowly pulled a thin solid gold bracelet out of her sleeve. A gold plate attatched to the bracelet like a keychain shone in her eyes, Hino Toshiro was imprinted on it.  
  
"...I want you to be here with me, Ohnii-chan.."

==================

"Welcome home, Minoru-san, how was your day at school?" asked Yuzuki as Minoru walked through the door into his study.  
  
"It was normal. Yuzuki, can you do a search on the Karashin residence? Anything unusual that happened them to move here?"  
  
Yuzuki's eyes lowered and several beeping and computer noises sounded. "Search complete, there is one video clip found. Dated March 31, 2028."  
  
"Can you play it for me, Yuzuki." Minoru asked as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Of course, sir." She connected a wire to the monitor and her eyes lowered again as the screen turned on. A young japanese news reporter showed up on the screen and burned down mansion was in front of her.   
  
"A tagic incident that occured last night at the Karashin residence. A fire burned down this wonderous mansion but the casualty was only one and the other residents made it out of the mansion safely. The cause of the fire is still unknown but investegators are still searching. Standing next to me is the owner of the Mansion, Karashin Kanna."  
  
The camera turned to an older looking woman who was tireless and has dark rings under her eyes. "Karashin-san, can you tell us how you feel of this incident."  
  
"I'm just devastated that my son was lost in that fire...now all I have is my daughter...Hikari," the woman said in a cold and emotionless tone  
  
The camera slightly panned over and showed Hikari hugging her knees and her head was buried in them. It quickly switched back to the reporter. "An devastating even that has sadly occured. We hope the best for them though, back to you."  
  
"Video clip ended." said Yuzuki and the monitor clicked off and Yuzuki returned to her normal state. "Why is it that you wanted to know about the Karashin residence?"  
  
"...I was a bit curious."  
  
Yuzuki nodded. "Of course. Would you like me to get you some tea, Minoru-san?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Yuzuki." Minoru said blankly as his thoughts were engulfed by the video clip.  
  
"It's nice to see that Minoru-san has finally found a crush on someone." Yuzuki said silently to herself, smiling.

**========**

There...I think that's good for the first chapter, a little short, but oh well... Oh and be aware this is three years later so Minoru's like...15.  
  
Yeah...I don't know how that started, but I hope you liked it..  
  
Reveiw if you want me to continue.  
  
CosmicMoon 


End file.
